Pies Baskerville'ów/06
ROZDZIAŁ 6 BASKERVILLE HALL Sir Henryk Baskerville i doktor Mortimer stawili się, jak i ja, punktualnie w oznaczonym dniu na stacji, stosownie do umowy. Pojechaliśmy do Devonshire. Sherlock Holmes odprowadził mnie na kolej i po drodze dawał mi ostatnie zlecenia. - Nie będę ci zawracał głowy wykładaniem swoich teorii, ani zwierzaniem się ze swoich podejrzeń - mówił. - Chcę tylko, żebyś mi donosił o wszystkich faktach z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, a mnie pozostawił wysnuwanie z nich wniosków. - Jakiego rodzaju fakty mam ci opisywać? - spytałem. - Wszystkie, które mogą mieć jakikolwiek, choćby pośredni związek z tą sprawą. Zwłaszcza zaś donoś mi, jakie są stosunki młodego Baskerville’a z sąsiadami i wszystko, co tylko będziesz mógł jeszcze dowiedzieć się nowego o śmierci sir Karola. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przeprowadziłem sam małe śledztwo, z ujemnym, niestety wnioskiem. Jedna rzecz tylko wydaje mi się pewna, a mianowicie, że pan Jakub Desmond, najbliższy spadkobierca, to człowiek niemłody, bardzo zacnego charakteru, tak że on nie jest z pewnością sprawcą tego prześladowania. Sądzę, że możemy wyłączyć go z obrębu naszych podejrzeń. Pozostają zatem tylko te osoby, które będą stanowić bezpośrednie otoczenie sir Henryka Baskerville’a. - Czy nie należałoby pozbyć się przede wszystkim małżeństwa Barrymore? - Popełniłbyś największy błąd. Jeśli są niewinni, byłaby to okrutna niesprawiedliwość; jeśli są winni, stracilibyśmy wszelką sposobność dowiedzenia im tego. Nie, nie, zachowamy ich na liście podejrzanych. Oprócz nich jest w zamku, jeśli się nie mylę, stangret, a nadto na bagnistej równinie dwóch dzierżawców. W bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie mieszka nasz przyjaciel, doktor Mortimer, który, moim zdaniem, jest z gruntu uczciwy i jego żona, o której nic nie wiemy. Ponadto jest przyrodnik Stapleton i jego siostra, osoba jakoby bardzo ponętna. Jest też pan Frankland z Lafter Hall, również osobnik nieznany, i jeszcze dwóch czy trzech sąsiadów. Tych wszystkich ludzi musisz mieć bacznie na oku. - Zrobię, co tylko będzie w mojej mocy. - Zabrałeś broń ze sobą? - Zabrałem: sądzę, że może mi się przydać. - Niewątpliwie. Pamiętaj, żebyś miał rewolwer pod ręką dniem i nocą, ani na chwilę nie zapomnij też o możliwych środkach ostrożności. Nasi przyjaciele zajęli już przedział pierwszej klasy i czekali na nas na peronie. - Nie, nie mamy żadnych nowin dla pana - rzekł doktor Mortimer w odpowiedzi na pytanie Sherlocka Holmesa. - Mogę tylko zapewnić pana najuroczyściej, że przez ostatnie dwa dni nikt nas nie śledził. Ilekroć wychodziliśmy, oglądaliśmy się bacznie dokoła i szpieg nie uszedłby naszej uwagi. - Przypuszczam, że panowie byliście nieustannie razem? - Z wyjątkiem wczorajszego popołudnia. Za każdym pobytem w mieście poświęcam jeden dzień wyłącznie rozrywce; spędziłem go wtedy w muzeum Akademii Chirurgicznej. - A ja poszedłem do Hyde-Parku popatrzeć na elegancki świat - rzekł Baskerville. - Ale nic nie zaszło, nie mieliśmy żadnej nadzwyczajnej przygody. - Niemniej postąpiliście panowie bardzo nierozważnie - rzekł poważnym tonem Holmes, potrząsając głową. - Proszę pana usilnie, sir Henryku, niech pan nigdzie nie chodzi sam, jeśli nie chce się pan narazić na wielkie nieszczęście. Znalazł pan drugi but? - Nie; przepadł na wieki. - Doprawdy? A to ciekawe... No, do widzenia! - dodał, gdy pociąg zaczął posuwać się z wolna wzdłuż peronu. - Sir Henryku, proszę dobrze sobie zapamiętać zdanie z owej ponurej, starej legendy, którą nam doktor Mortimer przeczytał, zalecające unikanie późniejszego spaceru w pobliżu wąwozu, kiedy panuje moc złego ducha. Wyjrzałem przez okno wagonu na peron, od którego oddalaliśmy się szybko i dostrzegłem wysoką, imponującą postać Holmesa, stojącą nieruchomo i patrzącą za nami. Podróż minęła szybko i przyjemnie, czas schodził mi na bliższym zaznajamianiu się z towarzyszami i na zabawie z wyżłem doktora Mortimera. W ciągu kilku godzin kolor ziemi zmienił się zupełnie, z brunatnej stała się czerwonawa, granit zastąpił glinę, a rudawe krowy pasły się na bujnych łąkach, świadczących o żyźniejszym, jakkolwiek wilgotniejszym gruncie. Młody Baskerville z zajęciem patrzył przez okno i wydawał okrzyki zachwytu na widok znanych krajobrazów. - Od wyjazdu z Anglii zwiedziłem kawał świata, ale, wierzaj mi, doktorze - zwrócił się do mnie - nie widziałem nigdzie nic równie pięknego. - Nie zdarzyło mi się spotkać mieszkańca Devonshire, który by nie był rozkochany w swoim hrabstwie. - Zależy to w równym stopniu od charakteru danego osobnika, jak i od hrabstwa - rzekł doktor Mortimer. - Jeden rzut oka wystarczy, by dostrzec u naszego przyjaciela zaokrągloną czaszkę Celta z silnie rozwiniętymi znamionami uczuciowości i przywiązania. Biedny sir Karol miał czaszkę typu bardzo rzadkiego, na wpół galickiego, na wpół irlandzkiego. Wszak pan, sir Henryku, był jeszcze bardzo młody podczas ostatniego pobytu w Baskerville Hall, prawda? - Miałem niewiele więcej niż trzynaście lat, gdy umarł mój ojciec, a w zamku nigdy nie byłem; mieszkaliśmy bowiem w niewielkiej willi na południowym wybrzeżu Anglii. Stamtąd pojechałem prosto do przyjaciela, który mieszkał w Ameryce. Zapewniam pana, iż okolica ta jest dla mnie równie nowa jak dla doktora Watsona i ciekaw jestem niesłychanie ujrzeć ową bagnistą równinę. - W istocie? Niedługo będzie pan czekał na spełnienie tego życzenia, bo oto już jej początek - rzekł doktor Mortimer, wskazując przez okno. Ponad zielonymi łanami pól i skrajem nisko położonego lasu wznosiło się w dali szare, melancholijne wzgórze, z dziwacznym szczytem, zarysowującym się niewyraźnie, niby senne widziadło. Baskerville siedział milcząc, z wzrokiem utkwionym w krajobraz; z jego ruchliwej twarzy wyraźnie czytałem, jak silne wrażenie wywierał na nim widok tej ziemi, gdzie przodkowie byli panami od wieków i niezatartymi śladami zaznaczyli swoje istnienie. Siedział na wprost mnie, wtulony w kąt wagonu kolejowego, ubrany w popielaty garnitur, mówił akcentem wybitnie amerykańskim, a jednak, gdy spoglądałem na jego energiczną, wyrazistą twarz, silnie odczuwałem, że był prawym potomkiem długiego szeregu mężczyzn silnych i odważnych. Duma, waleczność i siła malowały się w jego gęstych brwiach, w ruchliwych nozdrzach i wielkich, piwnych oczach. Jeśli na tej dzikiej, bagnistej równinie czekały nas jakieś niebezpieczne i ciężkie przygody, mogliśmy być pewni, że mamy w sir Henryku towarzysza, dla którego warto narazić się na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, bo będzie je odważnie dzielił. Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji i wysiedliśmy. Z drugiej strony toru, za niską, białą barierą, czekał na nas powóz. Przyjazd nasz był widocznie ważnym wydarzeniem, gdyż zawiadowca stacji i służba stacyjna podbiegli ku nam, odebrali pakunki i zanieśli je do powozu. Wychodząc z budynku stacyjnego spostrzegłem ze zdumieniem dwóch żołnierzy, stojących przy drzwiach, którzy, oparci na swych karabinach, przyglądali nam się bacznie, gdyśmy ich mijali. Sir Henryka Baskerville’a powitał stangret, mały, krępy, o surowej twarzy. W kilka minut później jechaliśmy szybkim kłusem po szerokiej, piaszczystej drodze. Z obu jej stron ciągnęły się żyzne pastwiska, a spomiędzy gęstej zieleni drzew wyzierały spiczaste dachy starych domostw. Daleko poza tą cichą wsią, opromienioną blaskiem zachodzącego słońca, odcinała się ponuro na tle wieczornego nieba długa linia bagnistej równiny, pocięta nierównymi, posępnymi wzgórzami. Powóz skręcił w boczną drogę, a potem jechaliśmy w górę stromymi ścieżkami, na których w ciągu wieków tysiące kół wyżłobiło głębokie bruzdy. Z obu stron miękki mech zaścielał ziemię, rozpościerały się wachlarze paproci, gorzały w promieniach zachodzącego słońca pąsowe jagody głogu. Minęliśmy wąski granitowy mostek i jechaliśmy wzdłuż bystrego potoku, który pienił się i szumiał w szarym, kamiennym łożysku. Zarówno droga, jak i potok wiły się w dolinie gęsto zadrzewionej karłowatymi dębami i jodłami. Na każdym zakręcie drogi Baskerville wydawał okrzyki zachwytu, rozglądał się żywo dokoła i zarzucał doktora Mortimera licznymi pytaniami. Jego oczom wszystko wydawało się piękne, ale dla mnie już wszędzie przejawiał się odcień smutku, wyraźne piętno odchodzącego roku. Pożółkłe liście zaścielały ziemię i spadały na nas z poczerniałych gałęzi; turkot kół zamierał, gdy jechaliśmy po tym pokładzie umierającej roślinności. Smutne dary rzucała przyroda pod stopy powracającemu spadkobiercy Baskerville’ów. - A to co? - krzyknął doktor Mortimer. - Spójrzcie! Przed nami wznosił się mały, zarosły wrzosem pagórek, niby ostroga, wrzynająca się w dolinę. Na szczycie, podobny do posągu, siedział na koniu żołnierz, groźny i ponury, z karabinem opartym o lewe ramię, gotów do strzału. Strzegł tej właśnie drogi, którą jechaliśmy. - Co to znaczy, Perkinsie? - spytał doktor Mortimer. Stangret odwrócił się do nas. - A to, proszę pana, przed trzema dniami uciekł skazaniec z więzienia Princetown. Postawiono warty na wszystkich drogach i stacjach, wszędzie czatują na niego, ale, jak dotąd, znikł bez śladu. Dzierżawcy w całej okolicy są w rozpaczy. - Nie dziwię się, bo za jakąkolwiek wiadomość każdy z nich dostałby pięć funtów. - Tak proszę pana, ale co znaczy pięć funtów wobec tego, że mogą być lada chwila zamordowani. Bo to, widzi pan, nie żaden zwykły więzień. To człowiek zdolny do wszystkiego. - Któż to taki? - Selden, zabójca z Notting Hill. Pamiętam doskonale tę zbrodnię, bo swego czasu szczególnie zajęła Holmesa, ze względu na niezwykłe okrucieństwo, z jakim została popełniona, i na ohydną brutalność mordercy. Nie skazano go jednak na śmierć, gdyż zezwierzęcenie przestępcy było tak wielkie, iż powstały wątpliwości co do jego odpowiedzialności umysłowej. Powóz nasz wjechał na wyniosłość i przed nami rozpościerała się teraz bezbrzeżna bagnista równina, najeżona skalistymi odłamkami, poprzecinana urwiskami. Podmuch lodowatego wichru szedł ku nam od tej pustki i przeniknął nas zimnem do szpiku kości. A więc gdzieś, w jakimś zakątku tego pustkowia ukrywała się, jak dzikie zwierzę w norze, piekielna istota, ziejąca nienawiścią do ludzkości, która odtrąciła ją od swego łona. Tego przypomnienia tylko brakło, by uzupełnić ponure wrażenie, wywołane bezbrzeżną pustką, lodowatym wichrem i zapadającym coraz szybciej mrokiem. Nawet Baskerville umilkł i otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. Przed nami rozciągały się teraz urodzajne tereny. Obejrzeliśmy się, chcąc raz jeszcze objąć je wzrokiem; ukośne promienie słońca lały złoto do wód potoku, rzucały gorejące blaski na zagony świeżo zaoranej ziemi, na wierzchołki drzew szerokiego pasma lasu. Droga przed nami, wiodąca wśród olbrzymich rudawych skal, stawała się coraz dziksza i trudniejsza. Od czasu do czasu mijaliśmy chatę, wzniesioną z kamieni, nigdzie kwiat ani roślina nie łagodziły surowego wyglądu tych ludzkich siedzib. Nagle spostrzegliśmy obniżenie się poziomu, a dalej płaszczyznę kształtu lejkowatego, na której wznosiły się wynędzniałe dęby i skarłowaciałe jodły, pochylone, o konarach powyginanych od szamotania się przez setki lat z wichrami i burzą. Dwie wysokie smukłe wieże widniały ponad wierzchołkami drzew. Stangret wskazał na nie batem. - Baskerville Hall - rzekł. Pan zamku powstał i z rumieńcem na twarzy, z roziskrzonym wzrokiem przyglądał się swej przyszłej siedzibie. W kilka chwil później stanęliśmy przed wzorzystą żelazną bramą, osadzoną w zniszczonych, popękanych słupach kamiennych, których szczeliny już porosły mchem. Na słupach widniały łby dzików - herb Baskerville’ów. Pawilon odźwiernego był już tylko ruiną z czarnego granitu, nad którą wznosiło się rusztowanie z belek, pozbawionych dachu, który niegdyś podtrzymywały. Naprzeciwko stał nowy, w połowie wykończony budynek, pierwszy owoc zebranego w Afryce złota sir Karola. Przez bramę wjechaliśmy w szpaler, gdzie znów zwiędłe liście zagłuszyły turkot kół, a gałęzie prastarych drzew splatały się nad naszymi głowami, tworząc ciemny tunel. Gdy Baskerville spojrzał w głąb ponurego szpaleru, na którego końcu zamek zarysowywał się niby widmo, dreszcz wstrząsnął jego postacią. - Czy to tutaj? - spytał przyciszonym głosem. - Nie, nie, szpaler cisowy jest z drugiej strony - odparł Mortimer. Młody spadkobierca spojrzał chmurnym wzrokiem dokoła. - Nie dziwię się, że mego stryja dręczyły złe przeczucia - rzekł po chwili. - Takie otoczenie może przerazić każdego człowieka. W przeciągu pół roku każę przeprowadzić wzdłuż alei oraz przed samym zamkiem szereg lamp elektrycznych; zobaczycie panowie, jak tu się wszystko zmieni, gdy zajaśnieją światła Edisona o sile tysiąca świec. Na końcu szpaleru rozścielał się obszerny trawnik, za którym ujrzeliśmy zamek. W bladym świetle zamierającego dnia dostrzegłem, że środkowa część zamku wyróżniała się architekturą starszą, cięższą, z wystającym krużgankiem. Całą fasadę porastał bluszcz, a tylko okna i kilka tarcz herbowych przecinało tu i ówdzie jednostajność zieleni. W tej części zamku wznosiły się dwie stare, zębate wieże, przedziurawione licznymi strzelnicami. Z prawej i lewej strony wież wznosiły się dwa skrzydła w nowocześniejszym już stylu, zbudowane z czarnego granitu. Blade światło jaśniało poprzez gęste zasłony okien, a z wysokich kominów na stromym, spiczastym dachu strzelał w górę wielki słup czarnego dymu. - Witaj, sir Henryku! Witaj w zamku Baskerville! Z mrocznego krużganku wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna, zbliżył się do powozu i otworzył drzwiczki. W żółtym świetle przedsionka zarysowała się postać kobiety, która również podeszła do powozu i pomagała mężowi zdejmować nasze pakunki. - Nie będzie mi pan miał za złe, sir Henryku, że pojadę do domu? - rzekł doktor Mortimer. - Żona czeka na mnie. - Jak kto, nie zostanie pan na obiedzie? - Nie, muszę jechać. Niechybnie czeka mnie w domu robota. Pozostałbym chętnie, żeby pana oprowadzić po zamku, ale Barrymore będzie lepszym przewodnikiem ode mnie. Do widzenia! Jeżeli tylko będę mógł panu być użyteczny, niech się pan nie waha przysłać po mnie o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Turkot kół powozu, uwożącego doktora, znikł w oddali, gdy wraz z sir Henrykiem weszliśmy do przedsionka i ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się za nami z głuchym łoskotem. Znaleźliśmy się w obszernej, wysokiej komnacie, której sufit podtrzymywały ciężkie i poczerniałe z wiekiem dębowe belki. Na wielkim, staroświeckim kominku płonął ogień: zbliżyliśmy się z sir Henrykiem, by ogrzać ręce, skostniałe podczas długiej jazdy. Rozglądaliśmy się ciekawie dokoła: przypatrywaliśmy się wysokim, wąskim oknom o starych różnokolorowych szybach, dębowym boazeriom, łbom rogaczy i tarczom herbowym, zawieszonym na ścianach - całemu temu smutnemu i ponuremu otoczeniu, na które padało przyćmione światło zawieszonej u sufitu lampy. - Tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie zamek - odezwał się sir Henryk. - Czy nie wygląda to jak obraz starej siedziby rodzinnej? I pomyśleć, że jest to ten sam gmach, w którym przez pięćset lat żyli moi przodkowie! Już sama ta myśl nastraja mnie uroczyście. Oglądał się dokoła, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się młodzieńczym zachwytem. Światło padało prosto na jego postać, ale po ścianach rozwłóczyły się długie cienie, tworząc ponad nim i za nim jakby paradę cieni. Barrymore, odniósłszy pakunki do naszych pokojów, powrócił i stał przed nami w pełnej szacunku postawie wielkopańskiego sługi. Był to mężczyzna o imponującej powierzchowności: wysoki, przystojny, z czarną przystrzyżoną brodą i bladą twarzą o szlachetnych rysach. - Czy pan każe podać obiad zaraz? - Czy jest gotów? - Za kilka minut może być na stole. Panowie znajdą gorącą wodę w swoich pokojach. Moja żona i ja z całą gotowością pozostaniemy u pana - dodał, zwracając się do sir Henryka - dopóki pan nie podejmie innych decyzji. Ale pan sam rozumie, że wobec nowych warunków potrzebna będzie znacznie liczniejsza służba. - Wobec jakich nowych warunków? - Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że sir Karol prowadził życie bardzo spokojne i wystarczaliśmy mu we dwoje do usługi. Pan zaś, co jest rzeczą zupełnie naturalną, będzie pragnął towarzystwa, a to wywoła zmiany w całym trybie życia domowego. - Czy mam stąd wnosić, że zamierzacie wraz z żoną mnie opuścić? - Tylko w takim wypadku, gdyby panu było z tym dogodnie. - Wszak już od kilku pokoleń wasza rodzina służyła u nas, prawda? Byłoby mi bardzo przykro zaczynać życie tutaj od zrywania starych stosunków rodzinnych. Zdawało mi się, że dostrzegłem ślady wzruszenia na bladej twarzy kamerdynera. - Szanowny panie, ja i moja żona doznajemy tego samego uczucia. Ale, mówiąc szczerze, oboje byliśmy bardzo przywiązani do sir Karola, jego śmierć była dla nas wielkim ciosem i sprawiła, że całe to otoczenie stało się dla nas niesłychanie przykre. Zdaje mi się, że pozostając tutaj, w zamku, nie odzyskamy już nigdy swobody ducha. - Jakież są wasze dalsze zamiary? - Sądzę, że zabierzemy się do handlu. Dzięki wspaniałomyślności sir Karola posiadamy odpowiednie środki. Teraz może panowie pozwolą, że wskażę drogę do pokojów. Dokoła przedsionka w górze ciągnęła się galeria, na którą wiodły schody z dwóch stron. Z tego głównego punktu szły dwa korytarze wzdłuż całego gmachu i prowadziły do pokojów sypialnych. Moja sypialnia znajdowała się w tym samym skrzydle, co Baskerville’a, prawie drzwi w drzwi. Pokoje te były widocznie o wiele nowocześniejsze od komnat środkowej części zamku, a jasne obicia i liczne płonące świece zatarły ponure wrażenie, jakiego doznałem w chwili przyjazdu. Jednak w jadalni, przylegającej do przedsionka, panował znów mrok i smutek. Była to długa komnata z wzniesieniem, na którym zastawiano dawnymi czasy stół dla panów zamku i ich rodziny, gdy dworzanie zasiadali niżej. W jednym końcu widniała galeria dla muzyków. Czarne belki przecinały nad naszymi głowami sufit pociemniały od sadzy. Szeregi płonących pochodni, rubaszna wesołość starodawnych biesiad wpływały niewątpliwie na złagodzenie posępnego otoczenia; ale dzisiaj, gdy tylko dwaj dżentelmeni w czarnych garniturach siedzieli w obrębie niewielkiego kręgu światła, jaki rzucała przysłonięta lampa, głos zniżało się mimo woli, a niepokój przejmował duszę. Cały szereg przodków, w najróżnorodniejszych strojach, od rycerza z epoki Elżbiety, aż do wykwintnisia z czasów Regencji, patrzył na nas ze ścian i onieśmielał swym milczącym towarzystwem. Rozmawialiśmy mało i rad byłem wielce, gdy obiad się skończył, po czym przeszliśmy do nowoczesnej sali bilardowej, gdzie zapaliliśmy papierosy. - Dalibóg, niewesoła siedziba - odezwał się sir Henryk. - Przypuszczam, że można się przyzwyczaić, ale na razie jest mi tu strasznie nieswojo. Nie dziwię się, że stryj zdziwaczał mieszkając sam jeden w takim domu. Jeśli pan nie ma nic przeciwko temu, myślę, że dobrze będzie udać się dzisiaj wcześnie na spoczynek; może jutro rano wszystko to wyda się nam weselsze. Przed ułożeniem się do snu rozsunąłem firanki u okna, które wychodziło na wielki trawnik. Poza nim dwie kępy drzew poruszały się, jęcząc od podmuchu wiatru. Zza rozdartych w szalonym pędzie chmur wyzierał półksiężyc; w jego bladym świetle dostrzegłem na dalszym planie ostre szczyty skaliste i bezbrzeżną przestrzeń ponurych moczarów. Zasunąłem firanki z uczuciem, że to ostatnie wrażenie nie ustępowało w niczym wcześniejszym. Nie miało ono jednak być ostatnim tego dnia. Nadmierne znużenie spędziło sen z mych powiek; rzucałem się niespokojnie na łóżku, w oddali zegar wydzwaniał kwadranse, przerywając grobową ciszę starego domu. Nagle, wśród milczenia nocy, dobiegł moich uszu wyraźny, donośny dźwięk, nie pozostawiający żadnej wątpliwości - było to łkanie kobiety, stłumiony, dławiący jęk, taki, jaki tylko beznadziejna zgryzota może wyrwać z piersi człowieka. Usiadłem na łóżku i nastawiłem ucha. Dźwięk dobiegał z bliska i pochodził na pewno z wnętrza domu. Przez pół godziny siedziałem tak, nadsłuchując z wytężeniem, ale prócz zegara i szelestu liści bluszczu na murze, nie doleciał mnie już żaden inny odgłos. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów